All the changes
by CosmicStories
Summary: Hi, this is my version of Hiccstrid but in the modern day so no dragons and no vikings. Hope you guys enjoy! Heather might come into this story to make Astrid feel jealous but doesn't realise it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Modern Day**_

_**Hiccstrid CH1**_

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. I know it isn't the best name you could think of for a baby boy. But, when my mother first held me, I hiccupped for the first time and she knew what my name was from that moment. My mother told me that at first my father didn't like it but as I grew he began to love it.

Today was a normal day. I was just in the garden playing with my black labrador called Toothless. I know, again that is the weirdest and not a usual name for a dog but he was so cute, I couldn't think of anything else. When he was finally tired out we went back inside for dinner. I quickly checked my twitter to see if my favourite singer/actress has posted anything. I hope one day I will be able to meet her. _Hopefully_.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I'm Astrid Hofferson, an actress, blogger, and I'm not a type of girly girl. I still wear little amounts of make-up but not a lot. I prefer to wear sneakers than heels. They absolutely kill my feet sometimes. I'd only wear them at my movie premiers unless I sneak on my sneakers and that nobody notices.

I was practically running around my room for all my things, because the next movie I'm going to be in, I have to travel about 5 hours from where I am. I finally finished grabbing my things and ran downstairs, nearly tripping in the process. "I'm ready," I shouted to my parents. My mum's friend usually looks after me when I go places, because my parents are always really busy with their work. I said goodbye and hugged them, then I walked out with my mum's friend who is called Sophie. She isn't technically related to us but we treat her like family. We got in the car and drove to the airport. Luckily I didn't forget my phone.

We got to the airport and luckily people didn't notice me because I was wearing my disguise. Being famous is good but sometimes it gets a tiny bit annoying when loads of people swarm you for photos, signatures and all that. I don't mind it though, I enjoy it. Sophie told me that we actually had our own house to stay in while we were making the movie at the main studio. I got really excited because we never had our own house before.

We finally got to our destination and a private taxi was waiting for us to take us to our borrowed house. When we got their we saw a big truck, obviously to put all of our things in the house. We both walked inside to see that the whole house was furnished except our bedrooms. One big room downstairs included the dining room, kitchen and living room. "Soph, I'm going to go find my room," I explained.

"Ok, I'll start cooking dinner." I ran up the stairs to find my room. Hopefully it's big.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

After dinner I just went to my room to relax and listen to some music. I noticed a big loading truck opposite to our house. "I wonder who's living there now." I saw a window directly opposite mine and it was painted purple and red. I plugged my phone into my speakers to listen to some music, while doing some homework then I heard, "Hiccup, come down here please." My mother asked. "Ok hold on," I replied and grabbed my phone then walked downstairs to find her in the kitchen.

"You called me?" I asked.

"Yes, if you could, could you please take this to the new neighbours? It's to welcome them to their new neighbourhood." She handed me a wrapped box of chocolates with a card. "Ok, let me just get changed," and I ran upstairs. I changed into a red and white checkered shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. Along with that, I also changed into my black jeans and left my black vans on. I ran downstairs, grabbed the box and card and left the house to go the opposite.

It looked amazing up close and it was nearly the same size as my house. Maybe it's even slightly bigger. I ran the door bell and waited for someone to answer. When they answered it, I stared at who it was. It was my celebrity crush Astrid Hofferson.

**Hi everyone, this is basically an introduction to my new story. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Please enjoy reading it and enjoy. Next chapter will be when Astrid and Hiccup get to know each other and soon to become good friends then best friends. This is also based in the first week of summer, kinda forgot to mention that! Anyway, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Modern Day**_

_**Hiccstrid CH2**_

**Astrid's P.O.V**

We finally unpacked most of the boxes in our rooms until I heard the doorbell ring. Sophie heard it as well and asked if I could answer it. I decided to change my clothes to my light blue skinny jeans and just a plain red top while putting my beanie on my head, to make sure it wouldn't come off. I walked downstairs and opened the door to see a boy with auburn scruffy hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Astrid," I said with a smile. He looked shocked and I think he realised who I was. "Uhh…umm…I…I…I'm…Hiccup," he stammered. "Wow, that's a weird name," I thought. He gave me a box with a card then said bye and walked off back to his house. Wow that was awkward. He seemed really nice though and '_cute_'. Oh my god! I can't believe I thought that.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I just walked inside my own home and ran upstairs, Toothless following close behind. I sat down and buried my head in my hands. I can't believe my _celebrity crush _lives _opposite _me. I already know _everything_ about her but she probably thinks I'm a weirdo and a dork. I noticed someone in the purple and red room and I saw that it was Astrid. So, that's who the rooms belongs to. I seriously need to become friends with her. I know, it's a Saturday tomorrow and I'll go round and ask if she wants to meet the cutest dog ever (Toothless) and if she wants to know where all the shops and that are.

I woke up the next morning at 9am. I sat up and noticed Astrid was sat on her bed on her laptop. She's probably on Instagram or Twitter. I walked to my wardrobe and shoved on my blue skinny jeans and a plain black top. It was summer so I didn't really have to wear much. I saw Toothless sleeping peacefully in his bed so I decided to disturb him _after_ I got Astrid. I quickly tidied up my room in case she came round because it was messy. I unplugged my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I had a nokia but luckily it was my birthday in a few weeks and I have asked for an iPhone. Hopefully I get one.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I was really sleepy when I woke up but I jumped in the shower to you know, wake me up a bit. After a few hours I just sat on my bed on my laptop. I noticed that boy Hiccup get up from the corner of my eye and after a few minutes he walked out the room. Then in like 10 minutes the doorbell rang again and I obviously knew who it was. It was Hiccup. I quickly ran downstairs before Sophie could answer, because to be honest she would embarrass him a _lot. _I answered and he said "Hi" very quietly, I barley even heard it. "Hi," I replied. "I was wondering, do you want me to show you around the neighbourhood or something?"

"Sure! Thanks," I replied. That was so nice of him and he seemed really funny. I know that we will become very good friends. I shouted bye to Sophie and she told me to stay safe. Then I shut the door and followed Hiccup back to his house. Before he went in he asked, "Are you allergic/scared of dogs?" I nodded no in response and he smiled. He opened the door and shouted, "Toothless! Do you want to go for a walk or not?" I heard a thud and saw a really cute black labrador puppy running down the stairs. "Aww he's so cute," I explained. This is going to be a good day.

**Hey guys, next chapter should be a type of romantic walk when Hiccup finds out he loves Astrid for who she is, not for a celebrity, so basically being herself. Thanks for the views and that one review. They all help a lot! Sorry it's so short, I don't have much time but I will be on Friday onwards! Anyway, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Modern Day**_

_**Hiccstrid CH3**_

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I'm glad Astrid said yes. At least she will be able to get to know me better. I called Toothless and he jumped on Astrid and knocked her over. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I pulled Toothless off of her and helped her up. She smiled and laughed. "It's ok. You know he's really cute," she replied. I did a crooked smile back and we started to walk towards the park of which she doesn't know about yet.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I wonder where we're going next because we had a quick glance at the town and it looked AMAZING. Hiccup was explaining everything at all the things near our neighbourhood and it was nice to know about things. He led me round a corner and told me to close my eyes so I did. He guided me to a place where I felt the soft breeze across my face. He finally told me to open my eyes and I saw a beautiful view. It was near sunset and it was glistening against all the broad, tall trees. I mouth dropped open in amazement and shock. "You like it?" I heard Hiccup ask.

"Like, I love it!" He led me to a specific tree with Toothless in front and gestured me to sit down with him. Then we started talking, as if we have known each other our whole lives.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

We have been talking for a while now, by this time, Astrid knew nearly _everything_ about me. I noticed Toothless was digging a hole but to be honest I don't want to ruin this moment. I noticed myself sweating from the summer's heat and tried to cool myself off but it didn't work. She took out her phone and suddenly stood up as she saw the time. "Oh I need to go, like right now," she explained.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll walk you home," I replied. She calmed down and smiled. She took me by surprise when she gave me a 'friend' hug. I didn't know how to react then once I gave her it back, she hugged tighter and let go. "Come on then, you don't want to be late," I said, smiling.

**Normal P.O.V**

Before Hiccup stood up to join Astrid, she sat back down closer to Hiccup and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at his view and saw Toothless prodding over to him. He jumped on Astrid's lap and went to sleep. After half an hour Hiccup finally started to move but he realised she was in a deep sleep. So instead he picked up Toothless and placed him on the ground then he picked Astrid up, bridal-style and carried her home.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

All I can remember is that I fell asleep while leaning against Hiccup in the park and I woke up in my room, on my bed. I yawned and sat up and I noticed Hiccup playing his acoustic guitar on his bed and he was singing but I couldn't quite make out the words so instead I texted him and I saw him look at his phone. **(Astrid's texts are bold and italic and Hiccup's are bold).**

_**Hey, I saw you were playing your guitar, what were you singing?**_

**Hi, well it doesn't matter; I was just talking to myself.**

_**Come on you can tell me. **___

**Fine I'll tell you. I was playing 'Ghost' by Ella Henderson. She's one of my favourite artists well except for you…**

_**OMG!**_

**What? What did I say?**

_**Nothing, don't worry, it's just since me being an actor and mostly a singer, I know her.**_

**Yeah…wait what?! You know her?! Wow you're so lucky. Anyway, so did you have a good time today of me showing you around?**

_**Corse I did, I just didn't know how I got home… One minute I was sleeping in the park while leaning against you the next thing I know I woke up in my bed. **_I saw him turn red and I blushed a little as well.

**Umm…well… I kind of carried you home. **I turned bright red when he told me this.

_**Well, thanks, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now would I?**_

**I guess not, hey do you want to come round tomorrow?**

_**Sure! I'll be there by 10. See you tomorrow, bye!**_

**Ok, bye. **That was a seriously, awkward conversation. I hope that that _never_ happens again. I went back to bed to get a good night's rest.

I woke up the next morning at it was 9:30am. Oh no, I overslept. I jumped up, took a shower put my clothes on. I ran downstairs and shouted bye to Sophie who was still asleep but I heard her mumble bye back. I ran over to Hiccup's and when I got there it was 9:59am. Phew! Just in time. I knocked on the door and he answered straight away. I saw he had a plain red t-shirt and black jeans on with black converses. "Wow, he looks cute," I thought. Oh my god I can't believe I thought that _again_. But it's true though, I can't deny it. Wait does this mean I have _feelings_ for him? But he wouldn't like me, I'm famous and he wouldn't have his _own time for me_. I already knew he had feelings for me. It's so obvious. It's the way he _looks_ at me. Ok, I'll ask him today.

**Hey guys, next chapter should be when Astrid confesses her feelings for Hiccup. Hope you guys enjoy and be ready for the next chapter on Friday, maybe Saturday. Depends if I'm busy or not. Anyway, if people see a story similar to this one, please don't think that I am copying them. Their stories inspired me to write my own and I have a LOT of ideas for my modern day version of Hiccstrid. Thanks for understanding. **** Anyway, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Modern Day**_

_**Hiccstrid CH4**_

**Astrid's P.O.V**

"Okay, this is it," I thought, "I'm going to tell Hiccup how I feel about him. Here it goes…

**Normal P.O.V**

Hiccup led Astrid to the garden while holding his guitar in his other hand. He sat down and leaned against the huge tree in there garden and Astrid sat beside him. Hiccup got into a comfortable position and started to play his guitar, just to tune out the right sounds. He finally got the suitable sounds and looked up to Astrid and smiled. "So," he asked, "what do you want me to play?" She thought for a moment to decide a good song for him to play and maybe _sing _to. "Oooh, I know, what about The A Team by Ed Sheeran?" He smiled and started playing _and _singing. Astrid stared at him with a shocked and a surprised face. She didn't realise he could sing _that well_.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Wow, I never thought Hiccup was that good. After he finished the song, he looked up to see me staring and I quickly looked away, hiding my red tinted cheeks from his big, wide emerald green eyes. I was about to say something but his phone started ringing. He took it from his pocket and sighed when he saw who was ringing. "Is it okay if I quickly take this call?" he asked. I nodded a yes and smiled. I saw him get up and walk towards his house. He answered and started talking but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, so instead I wanted for him patiently.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I finished the song that Astrid had requested me to play. I looked up to see her staring at me and I smiled. She quickly came back to reality and she looked down, probably feeling embarrassed. She looked up again and she opened her mouth to speak but my phone started ringing. She shut it again and I took my phone out and I realised who it was. It was _Heather_. I groaned and asked Astrid if I could take this call. She understood so I got up and walked towards my house. **(When Hiccup talks he will be bold and when Heather talks she will be bold and italic.) **I answered so I could see what she wants now. We were kind of a couple a few months back and she thinks we still are _together_. If I don't like another girl, I just can't be bothered to end it with Heather, because she just won't _listen_.

**Hey Heather**

_**Hi! How are you? I haven't seen much of you this past week**_

**I'm good I guess. So why are you calling me because I'm kind of busy.**

_**Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to town with me today.**_

**I would but I'm kind of busy so I'll guess I'll see you when I'm free.**

_**Oh okay, don't worry about! Bye love you!**_

**Ok bye. **I hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully she won't come round but knowing Heather, she would. I text her after to tell her I wasn't home just to make sure but I heard someone shout my name. Oh no, Astrid _can't see me with _Heather, she might think that we are _together!_

**Normal P.O.V**

Heather's father is an owner of a local corner shop not too far from Hiccup's house. They met when they were 14 and became a couple but Hiccup just grew out of her because she didn't really see much of him or actually talk to him. But since Astrid moved across the road, she has her suspicions. She ran up to Hiccup and hugged him tight. He didn't return it but instead just gave her a quick hug back. Astrid saw and she was speechless.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I can't believe it. This day was _supposed_ to be when I told Hiccup of how I truly felt about him. But when I saw him hugging that girl, I knew he had a girlfriend. I was genuinely upset but I didn't show it. Instead of talking to Hiccup, I just text him to say I needed to go and just walked out of his garden and towards my house.

I got in and ran upstairs. I fell on my bed and started to cry silently. I figured Hiccup could go back to his room so I got up and closed my curtains and went to my bed. I turned my phone off so he couldn't text or ring me. If he did care about me, he would come round and tell me the _truth_.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I let go of Heather so I could go back to Astrid. But she wasn't there where I left her so I became really nervous and worried. I noticed my phone saying 'I have gone home, sorry but I couldn't stay- Astrid'. Great, she must have left when I was hugging Heather. She saw my face and asked if I was ok. I obviously told her I wasn't so she tried to calm me down. But, honestly, she was annoying me so I just walked over to Astrid's house to see if she was home. I knocked on the door but no one answered so I just went back home. Heather tried to follow me in but I slammed the door shut and locked it. I heard her sigh and walk off but I didn't _care_. All that I cared about was to see and hope that Astrid is ok. I walked to my room and lid down on my bed. I saw she closed her curtains so she must be in and asleep. Hopefully she will wake up soon…

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I was just on my bed, sniffing from crying so much. I heard someone knock on the door and Sophie was out, getting food so I couldn't be bothered to answer. Luckily they went where they came from. I quickly turned my phone on to check if I had any notifications from Twitter or Instagram. Luckily I didn't just about 20 missed calls and 50 unread texts from Hiccup. I just couldn't be bothered to deal with him right now so I just went back to sleep.

I was woken up by the sound of the front door shutting. I knew Sophie was home so I went downstairs to help her with the shopping. I would tell her about the incident later. As if on cue, someone knocked on the door (again) and I answered it to see Hiccup standing there with a sad smile on his face. "Are you free?" he asked. I nodded and told Sophie I'd be back in a few minutes.

**Normal P.O.V**

"So," Astrid said, "Why are you asking if I'm free?"

"Because I need to explain _everything_ to you."  
"You don't need to. I saw it with my own eyes." She turned to walk away but Hiccup grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said, "please just hear me out." She nodded and Hiccup took her to the park while explaining everything about him and Heather.

They finally arrived and Astrid realised that he wasn't with Heather and he hasn't got a girlfriend. "Ok, here it goes," she thought.

"Hiccup?"  
"Yeah?

"I…I…like you. Not as a friend or best friend, more than that." He just sat there and stared at her.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to pm me or leave it in the reviews. Thanks for all the support and reviews! I appreciate them a lot! Anyway, sorry for leaving a cliff hanger, till next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Modern Day**_

_**Hiccstrid CH5**_

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I can't believe it; did I just hear what I think Astrid said? If…if…she…likes me more than a friend…does…this mean she has _feelings for me_?! Oh well I better stop staring at her because I think its creeping her out. She had a weak smile on her face and she was blushing, a _lot_.

**Normal P.O.V**

Astrid looked away while Hiccup was still staring at her but he managed to put a weak smile on his face. "Astrid, do you have _feelings_ for me?"

"Yes…no…I don't know!" She shouted.

"Whoa calm down milady. I was only asking."

She sighed, loudly. "I know, I'm sorry, I guess it's just I feel like you wouldn't want to be my friend, if not more."

"Astrid, why wouldn't I? You are one of the best friends I have ever had, even though you are famous, you can still be a _normal _person like everyone else. Plus, your fun to argue and joke with." She smiled at this and moved towards Hiccup and grabbed him into a hug. He smiled and responded by hugging her back tightly. He pulled back gently and they were both staring into each other's eyes. Hiccup saw the disappointment in her eyes and pulled her back into their tight, romantic hug. "Astrid, this doesn't mean we can be together…"

She interrupted and pulled back, "But, but why?"

"I wasn't finished. We can't be together until I sort out things with Heather. Also, if you tell anyone that you have a 'boyfriend' can you please not tell anyone my name."  
This made her smile, "Ok so you want to be my 'anonymous' boyfriend?"

"Of course I do, as long as no one's knows that we are together. Only because people at my high school will probably swarm me, including you if you come to my school. I don't particularly want that because I am not well _known_ at my school." As he said that, Astrid let go off him and lid down, laughing a lot. He smiled and couldn't help himself from laughing as well. He lay down next to her, and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled and they both faced each other. "This is the best moment of my life," Astrid thought.

After a few hours of spending time with each other, they were walking home, fingers intertwined and arms swinging back and forth. "Hey, want to come round to mine for a bit?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, as long as its ok with Sophie." Astrid quickly rang Sophie and said it was fine, as long as she was back by 9pm. It was about 4 so they had 5 hours together. He smiled and then frowned. He was glaring at someone who was at his front door. "Great, Heather's here," he mumbled. Astrid barely heard him and motioned him to get her to go. She waited in the front garden.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I invited Astrid round for a bit since she has like _nothing _to do at hers but I groaned when I saw Heather waiting at my front door. Astrid motioned me to get rid of her so I did. I walked to my house and saw Heather turn around. She smiled but before she spoke I said, "Heather, I'm busy so could you please go home?" She saw Astrid behind me and frowned. She nodded and walked off. I turned to see her walk off and before I went over to Astrid, I was tackled in a tight hug and nearly fell over. I relaxed to know who it was and hugged back tightly. I pulled back gently and took her inside.

**Normal .P.O.V**

They both went up to Hiccup's room with Toothless following close behind. Astrid gasped when she saw how big his room was. "Wow…" she said, "this is a _big_ room." He smiled at her and took her to the sofa. She looked surprised to see it managed to fit 3 people. They both sat down and Hiccup put one of his arms around Astrid's shoulders and one around her stomach area. "When should I tell him," thought Astrid. "I guess it will have to be soon, otherwise he will _never_ know." 


	6. SO SORRY GUYS

**Hi guys, I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating for a long time, but please don't blame me, I have been really busy and have been struggling to find time to write, check and post my chapters. Sorry that this isn't an update but the next one should be up by February (hopefully). I will do the best I can possibly do. (This will go on both my stories.)**

**Hope you guys understand, you're the best!**

**Till next time,**

**-CosmicStories**

**P.S OOH guys almost forgot, I was thinking, should I do a modern day version/Viking time version (which ever you want) where Astrid is the scrawny weak Viking and Hiccup is…well basically… ****_Astrid_****. Leave reviews if you would like that! **

**-CosmicStories**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Modern Day**_

_**Hiccstrid CH6**_

_**Hey guys…so yeah I'm SO sorry for not updating for so long, I have been struggling to find the time to write my chapters. Sorry if this one is short, I'm just writing a story that I think you guys will like. **____** But I'm not sure if I should set it in modern day or like when the Vikings were around? Please help me, suggest ideas in the reviews or by messaging me! You guys are A-MAZ-ING! Thanks so much for the views and followers and all that, I really appreciate it! Sorry if the chapter is lame, anyway on with the story!**_

**Heather's P.O.V (**_**OMG FIRST ONE *GASPS*)**_

Ugh, that stupid Astrid girl was with Hiccup, _again_. Once they couldn't see me I just stayed where I was and watched her tackle Hiccup with a hug. But what confused me was that he didn't mind but whenever _I_ did it to him, he would just groan or say nothing! God, he's so stubborn. You wait Astrid, he will be mine, because I always get what I _want_.

*About an hour later*

I was just helping my dad out in our shop that's literally 5 minutes away from _his _house. Ugh Heather STOP! Stop thinking about that…that _fishbone_! You have work to do! Dad saw that I was having a war with myself because when I do, I kinda scrunch up my face and twitch my nose. He stared at me then greeted a customer. When he was done I mouthed 'sorry' and walked out to my house which was only a few shops/houses away.

I got inside and went to my room and I just listened to music and thought…about…Hic…why should I even say his name, you know who I'm thinking about! Ugh great we start school in a few weeks and I am _NOT_ looking forward to it. I groaned at the thought and lid down on my bed.

*Meanwhile at the Haddock's household…*

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Oh…my…god…I can't believe Astrid Hofferson, _the _'Astrid Hofferson' is in my house. _My house!_ Would you believe it? I wouldn't. Uh yeah I should probably calm down now. I was knocked out of my daydreaming when Astrid punched me. "Owww, what was _that_ for," I whined.

"I asked you something _3 times _and you still didn't answer" "Oh sorry guess I was daydreaming…"

"Hmmm...Okay…mind if I ask, about _what_ exactly?" I froze at this point, I didn't want to tell her about me 'fangirling', (_**is that even a word?! I don't even know…) **_then I quickly thought of something. "Ju…just sc…school," I replied, stuttering. She gave me an 'I know your lying, you were stuttering' look. I sighed and gave in. She knows me _too_ well for my liking. "Fine it was you, about the most beautiful actress who's in a not so famous, well not at all actually, person's house. Happy now?" I looked at her to see her staring.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I stared at him but not only in shock but in surprising-ness also. He turned to look at me but I didn't notice, I just kept staring. Did he seriously call me _beautiful_? I mean I know I am but I didn't know that _Hiccup _thought it. "Hello earth to Astrid!" he shouted at me. "Huh…what…oh I'm okay, I'm fine!" I then just got up and walked downstairs to sit on the sofa. I heard a 'thump' which made me snicker quietly but i then turned serious again and stared at the wall thinking "does he actually love me for 'me' or just because I'm 'beautiful'?" I just remembered something. (_**-those mean they are talking but in their minds. Just thought I'd add that in.)**_

-Dammit! I forgot to tell him, _again!_ Ugh, what is wrong with me?!-

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Okay, Astrid is acting really weird now. I looked down and heard her say something and walk down the stairs. –Oh crap what have I done?!- I got up so fast, I fell over my feet. _**(yes he hasn't lost his foot…not yet anyway! Oops I said too much!)**_ See this is why I hate having 2 left feet. I kind of made a 'thump' like sound and I got on my knees to see Toothless staring at me, with his tongue hanging out. "You think she's angry at me bud?" I asked quietly. He barked. I sighed. "Thank you for nothing, you useless animal." I got up and walked downstairs. I kinda rushed so I nearly fell over again but I gained my balance. When I got to the living room I walked- well more like _stumbled_ towards where Astrid was sitting.

I kneeled in front of her and placed my hands on her knees. _**(If u guys were wondering they are a couple. Just making it clear…) **_"Babe, are you ok?" I asked with concern. Her face softened and she turned her head to the side. It seems like she was avoiding me, like she was hiding something. "Come on you can tell me. Please Astrid." She sighed but she still didn't look towards me. I was getting a bit upset now.

I stood up and sat next to her and hugged her close but she just pulled away and stood up. She walked over to the stairs and started heading to my room. I was just sat there, shocked. As long as we have been together, she hasn't resisted to my hugs. I am _really_ confused right now.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I just walked back upstairs to Hiccup's room. It hurt avoiding him, especially his hugs. But if I tell him he might leave me, and I don't want that to happen. I heard him coming upstairs.

-Crap! Crap! What should I do?! I know! I'll pretend I'm asleep!-

I ran and jumped on his bed. Ouch. Ok note to self never do that again. I got comfortable and lied down and closed my eyes. I heard him shut the door and got next to me. But he didn't lie down. "Astrid, I know you're awake." –Crap, he's good.-

I sighed and opened my eyes. He stared at me with those big green emerald eyes. I couldn't help myself. I moved towards him and connected our lips. He was shocked but continued to kiss back. I felt him pull me onto his lap and his hands ran down my back towards my waist. Mine stayed positioned on his neck. He pulled away but with our foreheads still touching. I groaned with annoyance and started to get off of him but he held me tight. "Now," he continued, "tell me what's wrong." –Oh crap, I'm done for.-

_**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really appreciate all those reviews and views. Thanks guys. Oooh for the new book would u like set in modern day or Viking times or both, because in this one Astrid will be the scrawny female girl/Viking. Please review or pm me and tell me. Also do that for any ideas! I love seeing what u guys want in the stories! I love u guys your the best! Anyway, till next time…**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Modern Day**_

_**Hiccstrid CH7**_

_**Hey guys, I thought I should give you a chapter today. Why? Because I feel bad for not updating for like 2 months. Again, sorry about that. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! Not my best and sorry if it's short, I don't mean them to be!**_

_**-Why fit in when you were born to stand out? – Dr Seuss**_

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Dammit I didn't know Hiccup was that smart. Now he has me. I'm sat on top of him, on his lap. Great, plus he won't let me off; he's holding me tightly but gently if you know what I mean. Like, I'm not being mean but I kind of need to go home now! Oh wait, he can't hear me, _dammit_. I groaned and kind of forgot that he was there. "What's wrong," he asked. Oh crap. "Uh nothing, everything's fine." Not to mention but our foreheads were still touching. "Come on; please tell me, I'm your boyfriend aren't I? So we need to be honest with each other." He has a good point. Ugh great. Well I will tell him but just not _yet_. I'll tell him when I'm ready. "I'm just tired, that's all," I replied adding a 'fake' yawn. He chuckled and turned me to face him. He suddenly took me by surprise and gave me a peck on the lips. When I was about to return it, he pulled away. "Come on let's get you home," he said smiling.

I hugged Hiccup bye and closed the door. Once he couldn't hear me I shouted, "SOPHIE! I need you! Please!" she came running down the stairs like lightning. "What, what's wrong?"

"Boy problems," I huffed. She calmed down and giggled while pulling me to the living room. Soph couldn't believe her ears. Astrid Hofferson, the famous actress with 'boy problems'. Wow that's a lot to take in. "Come on Ast, spill."

I sighed. "Well you know we're leaving at the end of summer?" She nodded. "Well I kind of haven't told Hiccup yet, but I'm planning to! I just don't know if I can do it. Plus we need to leave so I can go back to school so I have no excuse staying here, even though I absolutely love it here."

"Well," she replied, "we could see if you can transfer to this high school here in Berk. But I'm not promising anything!" I jumped up in happiness and hugged her tight. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

After that Astrid called her parents and they sorted everything for her to go to 'Berk Academy High school' instead. Astrid was _very _happy. She couldn't get to sleep until a very late hour. – I'm going to love it here…- she thought and fell asleep.

*Next Morning*

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I just woke up to the blinding sunlight coming from my window. I groaned and got up to close the curtains. I stopped and saw Astrid on her laptop, obviously typing something. My heart melted inside of me. She was just so…_perfect_.

She suddenly turned her head and saw me. Then she blushed bright pink and giggled. Huh, I wonder she's blushing.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I turned my head towards the window and saw Hiccup. I was about to smile but instead I felt something very warm on my cheeks. My eyes focused more and I saw Hiccup…_shirtless_. Oh my god's, I didn't need to see that. I noticed I was blushing and giggling and I saw him he had a confused look on his face. Aww that's so cute. Stop Astrid snap out of it!

He still looked confused so I looked back at him, tugging on my shirt lightly. He started looking down at his body; yep he's figuring it out. He's figuring very slowly. Wow he must be tired.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I saw Astrid tugging at her shirt so I looked down. Wait why is she…oh crap. I didn't put my shirt on! I shut my curtains quickly in embarrassment. Whoops, so _that's _why she was blushing. It all makes sense now. **(A/N: Do u guys know what that means? if not it means Authors note. There might be some here and there.)**

I can't believe Astrid saw me shirtless. How can I be such an idiot, a moron! I may as well call her. I got my phone and dialled her number. She answered.

A: _Hey babe._

H: _Uh hey. You didn't happen to see me this morning, you know by my window did you? _I knew she did but I'm not gonna try and make it obvious.

A: _*laughs in background* Uh yeah I kinda did. You made me laugh, a lot. I'm still recovering now, so yeah. How are you?_

H: _Uh I'm good. How are you m'lady? _

*2 minutes of awkward silence later…*

H: _Astrid, you okay?_

A: _Yeah sorry about that I accidently put you on hold! So do you wanna come round?_

H: _Uh sure, as long as it's okay with Sophie._

A: _Great! Ooh bring your guitar as well!_

At that she hung up and Hiccup went to get his guitar ready and walked out the house towards Astrid's.

(Still Hiccup's p.o.v)

I knocked on her door with my guitar in the other hand. She opened and greeted me with a hug and led me to her garden. What she didn't know was that I was about to play a song for her that I learnt from a film. Yep a film.

We sat down on the grass and I gained position and started playing my guitar.

**(A/N: So now you play 'Hero' by Sterling Knight/ Christopher Wilde. Hiccup's playing acoustic guitar but the song is the one where he records it in the studio if you have seen the film, 'Starstruck'.) **Hiccup starts singing and Astrid turns round and watches him strumming along while he's singing.

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You wanna go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You wanna hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every road_

_If I see your face_

_I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I'll put my trust in fate_

_That you will come my way_

_And if it's right_

_It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_When it's meant to be_

_I'll become a hero_

_So I'll wait, wait_

_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Wow. That's all I can say. Hiccup is amazing at playing guitar _and_ singing, I can't believe he sang that for me. This proves me wrong, he must care about me for who I am and I will never forget that. I was staring and he looked up and smiled. I giggled and smiled back. I stood him up and pulled him inside to my room.

He placed his guitar gently on my bed and took hold of me by the waist. He kissed me passionately and I didn't resist back. He is the best boyfriend I've ever had. Hopefully we stay together, _forever._

_**OMG the feels in this chapter. God what is it with me and emotional chapters. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song, I do not own it. All rights go to Disney and Sterling Knight who performs it amazingly in the film. Guys, review if you want me for Hiccup to sing and play more songs to Astrid then I will. Tell me a song u like and I might add it in. Just think of Hiccup's voice like Sam Smith's but lower than his but not too much. Anyway thanks guys, till next time…**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Modern Day**_

_**Hiccstrid CH8**_

_**You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams – Dr Seuss.**_

_***Next Morning***_

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Oh my god, the song that Hiccup played me last night was a-maze-ing. Nobody has ever done that for me, _ever_. Ooh I need to tell him the good news today. I'm moving to his high school! I know it's so exciting! Hopefully I'm in the same classes as him. I better text him and I checked the time. It's about 10am. Huh, he should be awake by now.

A: _Hey Hic, I was wondering, do you want to do something today cus I'm bored. Msg me back ASAP xx_

What a surprise, he messages straight away. Nah I'm kidding.

H: _Hey, uh sure, what were you thinking of doing? X_

A: _That's the whole point, I don't know. X_

H: _Ooh I know, my dad is good friends with this guy who owns a recording studio. What about we go there? X_

OMG, I LOVE recording studios. Ha, he will be surprised because he doesn't know that I can sing and play mostly guitar but sometimes piano.

A: _Sure, meet me at mine at 11. X_

H: _Okay, see you later xx_

_***At 11am…***_

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I walked to Astrid's door and knocked. She answered after a few seconds and I saw her being beautiful as ever. Even though she had her hair loose, flowing behind her and wearing black converses, black jeans with a red t-shirt and a darker red jacket with a matching red beanie. Gods, she's cute. I'm lucky she stole my heart.

She snapped her fingers in front of me, "Hiccup! Snap out of it!"

"Huh oh sorry Astrid. Come on lets go." I pulled her out and we walked towards town.

We finally arrived and Astrid was really excited. I laughed lightly with her being so enthusiastic. She surprised me by walking in the room and her picking up an acoustic guitar. She sat down and smiled at me. Then she started playing.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I walked inside the recording part and grabbed a guitar. I started playing, taking a glance at Hiccup with a shocked look on his face. I giggled slightly.

_(Now playing Ella Henderson 'Ghost' cover by Connie Talbot)_

_I keep going to the river to pray_

_'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain_

_And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away_

_But your ghost, the ghost of you_

_It keeps me awake_

_My friends had you figured out_

_Yeah, they saw what's inside of you_

_You tried hiding another you_

_But your evil was coming through_

_These eyes sitting on the wall_

_They watch every move I make_

_Bright light living in the shade_

_Your cold heart makes my spirit shake_

_I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane_

_Had to meet the devil just to know his name_

_And that's when my love was burning_

_Yeah, it's still burning_

_[2x:]_

_I keep going to the river to pray_

_'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain_

_And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away_

_But your ghost, the ghost of you_

_It keeps me awake_

_Each time that I think you go_

_I turn around and you're creeping in_

_And I let you under my skin_

_'Cause I love living in the sin_

_Boy you never told me_

_True love was going to hurt_

_True pain I don't deserve_

_Truth is that I never learn_

_[2x:]_

_I keep going to the river to pray_

_'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain_

_And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away_

_But your ghost, the ghost of you_

_It keeps me awake_

_Give up the ghost_

_Give up the ghost_

_Give up the ghost_

_Stop the haunting baby_

_Give up the ghost_

_Give up the ghost_

_Give up the ghost_

_No more haunting baby_

_I keep going to the river_

_[2x:]_

_I keep going to the river to pray_

_'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain_

_And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away_

_But your ghost, the ghost of you_

_It keeps me awake_

I finished the song and wrapped up, Hiccup still staring at me. I snorted with amusement and pulled him out, towards home. "Astrid that was amazing! Since when did you learn to play so good like that?" I blushed lightly.

"Well I had lessons when I was younger because I was so eager to play an instrument. You're probably the first 'fan' to know about it." He smirked and laughed. I looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that you called me one of your '_fans' _but I think I'm a little bit more of that, don't you agree?" He was still laughing at this point.

"I guess?" I sighed and looked towards the ground. "Tell him now!" my head screamed. "Oh Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"You're never going to believe this but I'm kind of moving to your high school. Just thought I would let you know." He stopped walking and stared again. Ugh stop its kinda creepy ya know. I just continued walking and I knew what was going to happen. 3. 2. 1.

He grabs me from behind and spins me around. "Since when?"

"Uhh well technically I wasn't supposed to go there, I was supposed to leave Berk at the end of summer to finish the last 2 years of high school but my parents agreed to me staying here."

"That's great! Please come to mine for a bit." I was about to say no but I saw his adorable face. No don't do that, don't go wide eyed…ok fine. I nodded and he dragged me inside since we walked to his door anyway.

_***2 hours later…***_

I and Hiccup were just sat in the family room, watching a dvd. Well I was he fell asleep. Then I had the best idea ever. I got him to wake up but he was half asleep and led him to the hard floored kitchen and sat him down on a chair where he fell asleep again. Toothless came waddling in the room and I patted his head. I told him to stay and to watch the whole scene.

I grabbed a massive bucket so I filled it with cold water then I placed tons of ice cubes in there and waited for them to melt. "Gods, this is gonna be so funny!" I whispered to myself. The ice finally melted so I grabbed the bucket and stood over Hiccup. I mouthed "3. 2. 1." Then I poured it over him and he woke up screaming. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach and laughing.

I saw him looking at me and I got up just in time to run away with him chasing me. "Come here, baby! I just want to keep you warm," he shouted sarcastically. "Like you're going to catch me," I shouted back. I ran into his room and stood behind the door when he opened it. I pushed it to one side and screamed, "BOO!" Again he screamed, only it was more high-pitched and he was clutching onto his chest. He stumbled over to the bed giggling a bit and resting. I walked over to him and he sat up pulling me closer by my waist.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Gods Astrid really had to do that. Now I'm freezing cold and she scared me. God I have some type of girlfriend. She walked over to me and I pulled her closer by her waist. "Never do that again, please" I said while resting my forehead on her stomach area. She laughed and sat next to me, even though I was still wet.

I seriously need to get revenge on her. Oh I know what I'll do. I pulled her to lie down on the bed and I hovered over her, starting to tickle her. She screamed in laughter and I just did it more. "_This_ is my revenge for you scaring me and making me cold," I replied. She laughed more and I decided to stop.

"You're…so…mean…" she said in between breaths. "I know, I'm just special." She calmed down and looked up at me. I couldn't help but kiss her passionately. She moved her hands into my hair, ruffling it about. She was about to pull back but I just held her until the doorbell went. I stopped and groaned, our foreheads touching. "Don't worry I've got it." I got off the bed and went downstairs, opening the door to see…_Heather?_

_**Heather's P.O.V**_

I decided to go to Hiccup's to try and break him and Astrid up so I could have him for myself. I arrived and rang the doorbell and waited patiently. He opened up and was shocked to see me. "Hi Hiccup," I said. I then saw Astrid coming down the stairs so I quickly grabbed his head and kissed him quickly. He pulled away a few seconds later and just stared at me. Then I saw Astrid getting her stuff together and leaving. "See you later _Heather_," she said coldly, "_he's all yours." _She then ran off and I swear I saw her wipe away a tear. My work here was done. I walked off back home to get some rest.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I just saw Hiccup and Heather kissing but he pulled away quickly. He didn't notice me so I let some tears fall before I gathered my stuff together and walked past both of them. I said "see you later Heather," coldly, "he's all yours." I then ran off towards my house and wiped a few tears away. I got in and luckily Sophie wasn't home so I ran upstairs and let myself cry my eyes out.

Hiccup tried calling me but I ignored him and turned my phone off. I soon cried myself to sleep.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Ok what just happened? First Heather _kisses_ me then Astrid runs out. Why did she…oh crap she must of saw and had been mistaken. I should call her, I'm really angry at Heather because she obviously did that on purpose. I hope Astrid will forgive me. I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. I guess I'll have to speak to her tomorrow. Also he birthday is on Sunday (today's Friday) I'll make it up to her then.

_***Skip to Astrid's Birthday***_

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Today's my 16th birthday! I'm so excited! I'm still about the _Hiccup and Heather incident_ but today I'm going to ignore that. I haven't seen or spoken to Hiccup since that happened. I guess we have moved on. Sophie made me get out of the house till about 5 so 'she could set things up'. I guess I'll just spend the time in town then.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I watched Astrid leave her house and I ran to hers and knocked on the door, to see Sophie. She already knew the truth, she believed me. She's letting me help set up Astrid's surprise party and I had an extra surprise for her. I smiled at her and we started decorating the house and garden.

_***At 4pm***_

We were finally done setting up the decorations. I forgot to mention there's a stage with instruments on it with amps and a dj and everything. Hopefully she forgives me.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I walked inside and saw the lights turned off and no one inside then suddenly my whole family and friends turn up and shout, "SURPRISE!" I was genuinely shocked and thanked everyone for the thought of it. So since it was my birthday, I decided to get ready.

I finished and I had a light blue dress on that fell just above my ankles and light make-up on. I saw there was a stage in the garden so I decided to check it out. There were even lights and everything! Gods this is amazing. I walked to the part where everyone was dancing then everyone stopped to look at the man standing by the microphone. "Astrid Hofferson?" Is that…_Hiccup?!_ People made way and I saw Hiccup standing by the microphone in a suit with his guitar strapped across his shoulder. "You never let me explain…" he said, smiling lightly. Then the music started playing.

_(Now playing what you mean to me by Sterling Knight.)_

_Can't blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

He started walking towards me, slowly…

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

He was getting closer and I just stood there, frozen with all my friends and family staring…

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

He grabbed my hand gently the other holding the microphone, and I didn't resist…

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning_

_But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And show me how much better I could be_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me (yeah)_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_You say what no one else was saying_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

_It's what I need yeah_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_So come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

He finished the song and handed the microphone to a nearby person and I grabbed my other hand. "So about Heather, I never kissed her she kissed me and I swear I didn't kiss her back. So do you forgive me?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak and said…

_**Hey guys, here's another chapter for 'All the Changes'. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written so hope you enjoy! Please review, follow and favourite. I really appreciate the support from you guys! Sorry if this chapter is lame. Feel free to post ideas in the reviews or pm me. I thought I would add a cliff hanger so I did. You guys should try guessing to see what Astrid will say. Will she forgive Hiccup and continue the relationship? Or will she end it forever? You will have to find out in the next part. Anyway guys thanks, till next time…**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Modern Day**_

_**Hiccstrid CH9**_

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I opened my mouth to say, "Well I do forgive you but never EVER do that again?" He nodded, me knowing I scared him. I smiled softly and hugged him. Obviously he returned. "Now let's have a good time at _your_ party." I smiled, agreeing with him. While we were having a good time, Heather was nowhere to be seen.

*Skip to when everyone went home and Hiccup was at Astrid's. Time: 10pm.*

**Omniscient P.O.V**

Hiccup and Astrid were just sat in her bedroom, sorting out all the presents she got for her party. There was a _lot_. She only turned 16. Hiccup was 16 about 2 months ago so not a massive age gap.

They were finally finished, well Hiccup was. He was too tired to do anything so he just lied down on his girlfriend's bed. Astrid glanced behind her and sighed. He obviously heard this but decided to see what she would do next.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Ugh, Hiccup is so lazy, we haven't even been working for a full hour and he's already knocked out on _my bed_. I may as well wake up him, after I'm finished.

He then took me by surprising by hugging me from behind. I could feel his warm breath tickling my neck. I leaned back into his chest and he smiled. "What do you want," I whined. He smirked at this. Wow _great _boyfriend he is. What I'm just saying, he just smirks at the most random things or when I am….oh that's why he's smirking…because…I'm whining. OH. I _totally knew that_. Anyway back to reality. "Oh I don't want anything, I just want to spend _time_ with you," he replies. See? He's is really stubborn. I freeze when he starts kissing my neck gently. I groan in annoyance. "Hiccup….not now….Sophie and your father are downstairs."

He stops and looks at me before saying, "hasn't stopped us from before though." I blushed bright red and got out of this grip. "We can finish this…" his smile, "later…" turned into a frown. I giggled, him obviously a bit sad but oh well he can get over it. I'm so caring of my boyfriend aren't I? *hint* sarcasm *hint* *hint*.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

God Astrid can be so sneaky at times. She was still sorting out her presents and I was bored so I decided to have some fun. She wasn't facing me so I snuck up behind her, grabbed her sides and pulled her down with me to her bed. She turned around and saw me snickering. I can't help it though! It's her face…its priceless! I sat up, resting my back against the wall with her still on top of me. She tried to get up but I held her from doing so. She sighed and instead got into a comfier position. I dug my heels gently into her bed and her knees just resting by my hip.

She knew I was enjoying this. I tried something new and rested my head against her chest while my hands travelled to her waist. I looked up and brought her face closer to mine, by leaning in and she quickly closed the gap. Don't worry, we only kiss and hug, a lot. We're too young to go _that_ far. God, I know but we are only being sensible plus we wouldn't want her fans to know that we're together. Now that would be bad.

I smiled against the kiss and made it deeper. She moved her hands into my hair and tugged at it gently followed by a quiet moan from myself. I wanted it to continue but she pulled away, gasping for air. I pouted and replied, "hey we weren't finished," and I laid my forehead against hers while pouting. She giggled and closed her eyes, me rubbing her back gently. "I told you we would finish this later, come on we need to sort out my presents, please." I sighed and nodded. She smiled and pecked me on the lips quickly. I let go of her and I pulled myself up.

*Time: 11:00pm*

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Finally we're done! I am so tired, I've had a great birthday, and it's been amazing. Hiccup is currently fast asleep on my bed, mouth open a little. Eww he was drooling. Oh my god I know I'll post a picture on Instagram and Twitter! Gods this is going to be funny! I got my phone out and took a few pictures from different angles. I picked the best one out of all of them and posted it with a caption of, 'Awww my baby is tired….' Gods I swear he's going to hate me after this, oh well. I decided to sleep next to him and as soon as my head hit his chest I was out like a light. This has been the best birthday ever!

_**Right new chapter/update for you guys! Hope you enjoy, sorry if it's short, anyway. I was thinking, should I do a fanfic where Astrid is the useless one and Hiccup is the short-tempered one but based in viking times. I was also thinking if I did that, Astrid would be a Haddock and Hiccup would be a Hofferson. Tell me what you guys think of that idea, please. Thanks guys! Till next time….**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Modern Day**_

_**Hiccstrid CH10**_

**Astrid's P.O.V**

It's a Saturday today and I was planning to go over to Hiccup's. It's about 10 in the morning so he _should _be up by now. If he isn't then he's just plain…_lazy_. I was ready to go, I was dressed and everything. I had black skinny jeans on, hi-top sneakers, a checked shirt with a dark red zip up jacket. I was thinking if I should put my beanie on or not. Oh what the heck, I look cuter in it any. I had curled my hair, letting it flow down my back just underneath my shoulders. I checked that I had everything and headed downstairs. I messaged Sophie to tell her where I was going, she was out shopping…again. She's like _addicted _to clothes shopping. I shuddered at the thought. I would never _ever _be like that. I'm more of a tom boy than a 'girly' girl. I was walking towards the front door, about to leave until someone knocked on it, surprising me. Oh great, who's that now?! I stomped towards the door, a frown on my face. I opened it but I froze in my spot when I saw who was standing there…it was…_Jayden_…my…ex-boyfriend. Oh gods why is he here?! I can't let Hiccup see him! "Hey, Astrid, uh would I be able to, uh, come in?" he asked. I nodded quickly and pulled him inside while slamming the door shut. "What are you doing here?" I hissed at him. He just put his hands up in defence. "I just wanted to see you; I came here to tell you something." He took a breath, facing me making eye contact. I widen my eyes. Oh gods what is he gonna say?! "I miss you…" After I heard that I felt dizzy then the darkness surrounded me.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was just messing around with Toothless when I realised it was about 11 in the morning. "Hey buddy, should we go see Astrid?" He barked happily and ran towards the door. He managed to get the front door open and by the time I was out of the house, Astrid's door was opened by this…boy?! I whistled quickly to Toothless, who stopped mid-way and ran back to me. Luckily that, _boy_, didn't see him. I hid behind a bush, watching him disappear down the street. When I was sure he was gone, I ran to Astrid's house, opening the door, letting myself in. I looked all around until I came into the living room. I froze in the doorway, looking at Astrid who was curled up on a chair, clutching her beanie to her chest. As I walked towards her I noticed she was crying silently. Why is she crying? Astrid _never _cries she's the toughest girl I know. Trust me, she can be scary. I got in front of the chair and knelt down I front of it. I got a clearer picture of how she was sitting. She was hugging her legs to her chest (along with the beanie), her head buried on her knees. "Astrid?" I asked. She froze and looked up. I sighed when I saw her face. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. When we made eye contact, she launched herself at me, giving me a death hug but I didn't mind. It kinda hurt though. "Astrid, what's wrong?" She mumbled something into my shoulders, but I couldn't hear her. I pulled away slightly making her face me. "Astrid…" I demanded gently. "Come on; tell me what's wrong…please…" She didn't reply, instead she shook her head quickly before burying her face in my shoulder again. I sighed while pulling her closer to me again, resting my chin on her shoulder, rubbing her back gently.

After a few minutes I saw Astrid's back rise up and down, evenly. Yep, she's asleep. Now should I go? Or stay? I better go; I'll leave her in peace. I put my left hand on her back and my right one under her knees before I picked her up. I placed her gently on the chair where she was sat earlier and draped a blanket over her to keep warm. I kissed her forehead lightly before getting up and walking towards the doorway. I was about to exit until I heard a mumble. "Hiccup?" I turned and saw Astrid's eyes fluttering open. I walked over to her quickly. "Astrid, are you okay?" She nodded then opened her arms out, wide. I smirked and pulled her into a hug. I buried my face in the crook of her neck. "Can you tell me what's wrong _now_?" I mumbled. I heard her sigh deeply, oh gods, that isn't a good sign. "You don't have to…_yet_," I added. Oh jeez, Toothless and I could cheer her up, wait a minute…where is Toothless? Oh well, he's probably at home. I quickly looked out the window that faced my house. I saw a black figure jump up the fence. Yep that's him. Phew, I thought I lost him. I pulled back to see Astrid staring at me. I smiled and leaned in. She quickly closed the gap between us. Our lips were moving in sync, putting passion into it. I made it deeper as I moved my hands down to her waist while she moved hers into my hair. After a few minutes we pulled away for air. "Hiccup, I'm just going to tell you this now. My ex-boyfriend is here and he wants me to get back together with him." I froze in my spot, unable to speak.

_**Not saying anything except, to be continued…**_


End file.
